The First Time
by LanguidKiss
Summary: Drabbles, shorts and oneshots on Mindy's first time experiences. Rating T may change to M eventually. Open to suggestions and requests. Chapter 1: Mindy Meets Daddy. Chapter 2: Mindy Wanted To Kiss Dave. ETC (Disclaimer: I don't own Kick-Ass.) These are NOT in chronological order and some may be AU. Chap 4 rated M.
1. Chapter 1

First Time...

*Mindy Met Daddy*

LanguidKiss 4/25/2014

Marcus smiled warmly at her. She'd just come off the kindergarten bus and jumped into his open arms. Giggles and squeals sounding as he spun the newly 5 year old around.

"Hello, Mindy Bear!"

"Hewo, unco Mawcus!"

"How was school?" He asked as he walked the remainder of the block to their house hand in hand with the tiny blonde.

"We made wice cwispies with Miss. Shane!"

She stopped and pulled a ziplock bag out of the mesh pocket in the side of her back pack and waved it in the air. Marcus seemed to have an idea and crouched down to eye level with Mindy.

"That sounds fun. I think I have someone who'd like to try one. He's been waiting all day to meet you."

Damon peeked through the curtain that covered the small window beside the door. There was Mindy. All rosy cheeks, pigtails, princess sneakers and purple backpack, laces and ribbons. Damon wondered whether Marcus or Mindy had chosen the color. Mindy hopped and skipped up the side walk. Damon walked back to the sofa. He could hear the door nob jiggling and Marcus patiently telling Mindy to let him unlock the door.

Mindy flew through the door and looked around and caught sight of a man that looked like her pictures of Daddy. She looked at Marcus and tilted her head.

"It's your Daddy, go say hi."

Mindy walked over slowly, taking in details of the familiar stranger as she got closer. His smile broadened.

"Hello Babydoll!"

She smiled. In all the letters and phone calls she got from Daddy, he'd always called her Babydoll.

LK's notes: Please if you have a first time you would like me to write leave suggestions and requests in the reviews. Also any thoughts? Please share them with me in a review. I am trying to improve my writing and this is where I have come to practice.


	2. Chapter 2

First Time...

*Mindy Wanted To Kiss Dave*

LanguidKiss 4/25/2014

He'd been biting his lower lip, deep in concentration when it happened. Reading yet another manual she'd given him, he brought a highlighter to his lips, placed the cap between his incisors and popped the cap. She mentally made the excuse that the highlighter had drawn her attention. She heard the sound of the neon inked tip dragging across a few lines. Watched him cap the highlighter, press his lips together and resume chewing on his lip. His lips looked soft. They looked like he'd actually used the tube of Chapstick he'd carried in his jacket pocket. What flavor was it? Cherry? Strawberry? Perhaps peppermint or spearmint?

Mindy's eyebrows knit suddenly as she realized she was staring. _His lips_. She pressed her finger tips into her own lips and wondered if kissing would be as nice as it sounded. Especially if it was Dave. But, she'd never been kissed and Dave seemed completely oblivious to her. Maybe his lips tasted as sweet as they looked. One day, she'd have to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

The First Time...

STOLEN

LanguidKiss 2/2/16

Mindy couldn't sleep. She couldn't clear the fog in her mind. Her heart was in a battle against her mind, so the 12 year old paced her bedroom floor. She was still adjusting to living with Marcus and just having lost her father. The grief mixed in a strange way with this emotion. She never had a crush on a real person before.

She thought her daddy might have had an inkling but he was gone. She couldn't ask him why she felt the way she felt. She couldn't even get a distraction over hot chocolate or a spar with her daddy. Daddy was gone. Forever.

She didn't blame him. She wanted to after the first few days of shock wore off, but she couldn't. Two weeks had passed and between doctors visits, x-rays, MRI's, psych evaluations and starting school she couldn't break free to go to him. To see him. To say sorry and say he's forgiven for not knowing what a ridiculous fuck Red Mist really was. To say thank you for helping her finish the bastard who had her daddy killed and for rescuing her from the edge of the cliff. Because he did. He rescued her from a certain end. He went in. He knew everything could go wrong. He knew he could die, but he forged ahead. Determined to do what was right.

And maybe, just maybe that's why she liked him so much. Because just as much as Daddy wanted justice, so did Dave. And Dave was crazy and stupid, more stupid and the fucking most stupid idiot for getting involved, but he did and he was a hero. Her hero.

So she waited until she could hear Marcus snoring and she snuck out. She pulled her hoodie up and ran. She ran until she felt a burn in her chest and she cried for her daddy and she cried for the craziness that was her life the past 2 weeks. Because… damn it, it was crazy. Nobody understood the things she'd learned or the things she'd done. She was a number on a chart, the result of abuse. That's all they saw. They saw a little girl. And she wasn't just a little girl, she had to grow up fast or die trying.

She snuck into his room. She was so quiet she could feel and hear her heart beating. It was deafening. The roar of the silence dulled when Dave mumbled in his sleep. She snuck closer, his breathing was even. His face relaxed. She sat against the wall beside his bed awhile.

She whispered, "I'm sorry... and, I don't hate you anymore." He mumbled and rolled onto his side facing her. Wary, she held her breath. He was still asleep so she leaned forward and kissed hi softly. He pressed his lips together and mumbled some more. She mentally thanked him and got up to leave.

Mindy had never stolen before, but there was a first time for everything. She walked home, feeling much more calm and thanked whoever out there that if she didn't have her daddy, she still had a hero.

**LK's notes: **I wasn't sure I was gonna post this. Yes it's a first time, but idk... idk anything anymore. Thoughts appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

The First Time...

Rub

LanguidKiss 4-11-16

A/N: Post-KA2 alone time, boredom and hormones. Also, there IS peel-off paint for vehicles. :p Also, All my stories lack a plot, hence the drabbles. I'll attempt not to make this one totally aimless.

She was taught how to lay low, research, rebuild. She had two places to chose from and she chose the furthest pulling the temporary purple paint off her silver bike just outside of New York and changing her NY license plate to one from Virginia. She had a bag, new identification, petty cash a few gift Visa cards loaded to the max and two pistols.

After a few days settling and securing her new safe house with cameras, sensors and codes she was able to relax. She tinted her hair red with temporary dye, wore shades and took the rest of the day to herself to grab a few things at the little beach shops near the safehouse and get lost in the crowd. No one would really pay any mind to a teen sunning solo on the beach, or shopping. So far she looked like a local minus the pale skin. She'd have to take care of that. Before heading back she stopped and bought a few self tanning lotions for testing. When she arrived she jumped in the shower to wash off any rogue sand and salt water.

Mindy plopped onto her bed in panties and a tee, turned on and checked her burner phone. Texts, voicemails, and missed calls flooded in. Dave, Marcus' forwarded calls as she'd left the phone he'd given her in her old room, texts and more texts. She put on a music video channel and relaxed on her bed to read directions on her self tanner bottles. She'd rather experiment risking Oompa Loompa orange than cancer from way too much sun exposure. Bored she dropped her bottle and started reading through texts after putting her phone on airplane mode.

Dave: Call me!

Marcus: Where the hell are you, Min?

Marcus: Do you know the shit storm yo...

Mindy snorted and moved on.

Dave: Dammit Mindy! Where are you?

...You can't just...

Mindy looked up from her phone just as Brooke's video porn song came on. She looked down to finish reading what Dave had written.

...You can't just kiss me and disappear. It's really fucked up Mindy.

...You're not the only one dealing with shit here.

...How do you know I won't try finding you?

...WTF MINDY?

...I would have gone.

Marcus: Min, I just wanna know you're ok.

Dave: What if I wanted to kiss you again?

Mindy imagined him kissing her and dropped the phone. She felt a fluttery feeling in her belly, heat in her cheeks and further down her body. She closed her eyes tight and focused on the music. Opening them, she watched the screen. Seeing the band members dance, the music, remembering her lips pressed against his... His shirt coming off and his muscles tensing and untensing in training. She felt that fluttery feeling watching the video the first time, just like when Dave took off his shirt and now.

She fell back feeling flushed. Right hand rubbing across her belly and drawn closer and closer to her panties. She closed her eyes and imagined Dave kissing her again letting her imagination run wild. She bit her lips then pressed the fingers of her free hand against them wishing she could kiss him again. She squirmed pressing her legs together. Feeling a slippery hot feeling she just had to touch. She dipped her fingers under the band of her cotton panties feeling another bloom of heat at her core. She rubbed her fingers gently over short soft hairs. She'd been tempted to try shaving everywhere over the last few weeks and she felt her fingertips much differently without the soft curls to cover her skin. Even her panties had felt different but now as she explored over her pussy she could feel a slick warm moisture getting more and more slippery as she finally parted her lips and rubbed a finger between them. Her lips felt puffy, rubbing against them felt good and when she pressed gently over her clit she shuddered. She let her free hand wander over her boobs. Her nipples perked at her touch so she pulled her tee up and rubbed her nipple while rubbing her pussy.

Mindy's fingers wandered further down, slipping up and down soft wet flesh. She pressed a finger inside and moaned much to her own surprise. "That.. is a G-spot... Omigod." She sighed pressing her finger up and in, back arching with pleasure. She slowly pressed another finger and rubbed in and out. It felt amazing. She couldn't stop. Everything felt tensed and her hips were pressing into her palm almost automatically. Her fingers rubbed rhythmically faster and faster till suddenly she couldn't from the pulsing in her pussy, she grabbed at her boobs as the last of her orgasm pulsed through her. She mused. If her first orgasm felt like that, she wondered how it could feel with a little help.

REVIEWS appreciated. I'd actually reeeally appreciate your thoughts.

LK

:-*


End file.
